


Tempting Fate

by themortalwarrior



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki and a mortal, Sex, Strong Female Characters, Torture, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themortalwarrior/pseuds/themortalwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor fell to the frost giants, Loki took the throne, and enslaved Midgard.  He soon learns the power of the human soul after meeting a young woman enslaved against her will</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kate looked up at the sky. It was overcast, with a bit of sun showing through the gray blanket. She smiled and closed her eyes, imagining that everything was ok and Earth was at peace. But, the sound of the Bifrost opening caused her to break her trance. “Oh god” she thought, “What do they want now.” It all started when the frost giants defeated Thor. Loki was crowned king, and he made sure all of Midgard knew it. He had forced them into labor, taken many women as slaves, and had thrown all of earth into disarray. They were forced to resort to medieval methods of surviving, with community farms and little to no electricity.  
As the Bifrost touched the soil, the village gathered. Nobody knew what was going on, but then again, nowadays information was scarce. A league of Asgardian knights stepped from the cloud of dust, and their leader stepped forward. Hawkir. God, she hated that man. He always came to poach the young girls to serve in Asgard. Hawkir surveyed the crowd. She could see the malice in his eyes as he greedily scanned them. He began to point at people, and each time was a different reaction. Some wept, others screamed, others celebrated. She slowly sank into the crowd, hoping he would pass her by. Unfortunately, his gaze fell on her just as she retreated. “And that one!” he announced. Kate froze. She knew in her heart he was pointing at her, but her mind did not want to believe it. As the knights can forward to escort her, she fought back. She was able to land several well-positioned kicks and punches, but there were simply too many. They overcame her and restrained her hands as they marched her to the site of the Bifrost with all the other new slaves. The last thing Kate remembered was the whoosh of the Bifrost before she sagged into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate woke to an unpleasant stream of water in her face. She stood up straight, panicked. “Where am I” was her first thought, but slowly her memories returned, and she felt as though she may throw up. She was in Asgard, being paraded through the castle to her new fate. As she progressed with the other maidens, passing guards and older servant leered at the new slaves, and many of the men shouted vulgar comments. Kate kept her head down, hoping to escape to a quiet corner as quick as possible.   
As they rounded a corner, they entered a room with 2 women inside. They appeared middle aged, and well fed. “Probably some women who traded their service for a full stomach” Kate thought with malice. She was no whore, and she wasn’t about to act like one for any luxury Asgard had to offer. The new slaves were lined up, and the women surveyed them. “I am Donna,” announced the plumper one. “And this is my friend Eileen. We are your instructors and your keepers in your new life.”   
As Donna spoke, Eileen opened a cupboard and extracted a stack of silky black clothing. “These are your uniforms.” She announced. “You will only wear this, with nothing under it. You must always be ready to serve. If we catch you breaking the dress code, you will be punished severely.” As she said this, her gaze fell on Kate. She was holding her head high, not ready to sink to this level of servitude.  
“Any disobedience will be dealt with however the King feels necessary.” Eileen announced. As she passed out the uniforms, Kate felt as though her world was about to end. She felt utterly exposed in this meager garb, which barely came to the middle of her thighs. As they were paraded out into the castle to begin their new duties, Kate attempted to slip away into a darkened coridoor, but was met with a painful blow to her head by a guard passing by. She slowly returned to the line, and adjusted her hair. Kate always wore her hair back to keep it out of her face. She hope that her 2 hairties would last for a while, because it seemed all of Asgard wore their hair down. She couldn’t stand the feeling of her hail tickling her face of getting in the way of her farmwork.   
Donna and Eileen led them to a room with bunks lining the wall. “These are your quarters.” Eileen announced. “You will find a nightgown and an extra uniform in the dressers near each bed. Toiletries and hairbrushes are in the bathroom. You will find medication in your dressers. Take one pill each day. It prevents for period from occurring and prevents fertility. We don’t want any babies or tampons getting in the way.”   
Now Kate truly felt sick. There was no chance of escaping a virgin. They were simply sex dolls to these monsters, with no other purpose.   
As they were told of their duties and are to work, they dispersed. Kate felt relieved, for she was dreading her first encounter with a man. She was able to immerse herself in her work until dinner


	3. Chapter 3

When dinner came, Kate was exhausted. She had spent the day dusting, scrubbing, and mopping. During dinner she was expected to serve the guests, and she was surprised at the sophistication that Loki presented. She discovered it was not all of Asgard that was cruel, just the Ruler and his army. She was called over to clear away the dishes, and Loki noticed her.   
He had never seen anyone quite like her. Granted, there were a lot of blondes around the castle, but she was different. She didn’t have that weak, slutty appearance about her that most slaves had. She was strong and carried herself with pride. She had natural beauty without all that gunk the others put on their faces to make themselves appealing. She was breathtaking.  
Kate noticed Loki staring at her and quickly walked away. She didn’t want to become another regular in his bedroom. As she retreated to the kitchens, she heard the guests saying goodnight and dispersing. She heard Loki dismiss the rest and say goodnight. After Kate heard the door close after him, she walked out to finish clearing off the dishes. What she didn’t expect was the scene before her. Slaves were being brought in to entertain the remaining guards. The slaves had little to no clothing on, and were happily getting to business with the guards. Kate spun around quickly to leave, but not before getting the attention of Hawkir, who was still selecting a slave. “Come here.” He barked. Kate kept on walking. Hawkir quickly walked after her and spun her around. “Whats the matter? Cant handle your meat?” he sneered at her. Kate spat in his face and attempted to run. He grabbed her hair and yanked her back towards him, unbuckling his pants with his spare hand. Kate turned and raked her nails down his face, quickly drawing blood. Hawkir roared in pain. “FINE. IF YOU WONT COOPERATE NOW, I KNOW HOW TO MAKE YOU COMPLY. GUARDS! TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEON!” he bellowed. Kate was dragged away by two guards, while still in shock at what she had done, and terrified what may happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters are so short, I will try to lengthen them as this story progresses


	4. Chapter 4

Kate was dragged along seemingly endless hallways and down more flights of stairs than she could count. By the time she spotted an iron door at the end of the seemingly endless journey, her feet were scraped and cut up beyond recognition. The guards dragged her through the doors and shoved her to her knees. She struggled, but their grip o her should were firm. Kate slowly looked up and was greeted with a cold, gloomy room with torches lining the walls. The ground was cold, rough hewn stone beneath her knees, and the torches offered no protection from the cold radiating from the walls. There was a single metal table near the back of the room, near a doorway that led god-knows-where, and a thick wooden post in the middles with shackles attached. “What now? Little less confident?” sneered a voice behind her. Kate tried to turn around, but the guards kept their grips on her shoulders firm, causing her a shooting pain behind her shoulder blade. She knew that voice. Hawkir. Great.   
Kate was dragged to the post in the middle of the room, and had her hands unceremoniously locked in the shackles. The restraints offered no movement of her hands, and were just high enough to allow Kate to stand up if she bent over slightly. She couldn’t see what was happening behind her, because she was restrained facing the pole, with her backside facing the room. Kate could only imagine what was about to happen.  
“Now, lets see what you’re made of!” scoffed Hawkir. As he went to lift her skirt to reveal her bare behind, Kate quickly straightened her leg out backward, catching him in the crotch. She could tell her foot hit tis mark due to the sudden grunt of pain and the sound of someone collapsing behind her. As the guards rushed to help up their captain, he stood up. “Oh, so you want to do it that way, huh? Ok, your choice!” he barked. Kate felt a knife jab into the fabric on her back and rip it. Hawkir tore the dress away from her back, revealing her bare skin from her neck to her pelvis. “At least my front is still covered” Kate thought. Then it struck her. This was a whipping post. She was going to be flogged. The thought barely had time to form before the first lash hit. Kate was so startled her knees gave out. It felt like a thousand bees stinging her at once in a straight line. She could feel a warm trickle of blood travel down her spine.   
Hawkir was relentless. He delivered lash after lash, pausing irregularly to cause the element of surprise. Kate could see darkness seeping into her vision. Then she remembered what her father had told her, many years ago before he left for Afghanistan. Kate, no matter how long I am away, stay strong for your mom. She needs you. If I don’t return, you need to keep going. Pain is what keeps us going. It is a reminder that you are still alive. You need to keep in mind it is simply a horrible feeling, but if you can control it, it wont control you. He never returned. Her mom had taken ill and died a year later. At least they never had to see what the world had become. Remembering what her dad said, she tried to clear her mind and accept the pain. Slowly, the darkness receded, and Kate began to clear her mind. It still hurt terribly, but knowing that she was in control of her body and that it would end eventually helped her to stay awake. After 40 lashes, Hawkir realized that she was not going to break, so he instructed the guards to lock her in a cell for the night. Kate was dragged, bleeding, to a small dark cell with a pot to relieve herself, a bowl of water, and two threadbare blankets piled in the corner. She was tossed roughly into the darkness as the door shut behind her. As she sat there, the realization of what was happening struck her. She was imprisoned in a dictator’s kingdom, whipped, and locked away. She had nobody and nothing. Kate slowly stood up and surveyed her new room. The pain on her back reminded her of the blood seeping into her dress. She grabbed one of the blankets and ripped it in half. It was so thin it tore like paper. Kate ripped most of into strips, and tore a square off to use as a washcloth. She poured some water into a divot in the stone floor, as she didn’t want to contaminate her drinking water. Gingerly, she wet the rag and began to dab at her back. Immediately, she was brought to her knees gasping, tears springing to her eyes. The pain was horrible. Kate realized that the worst part about getting whipped was cleaning the wounds. She doused the cloth in water, and quickly rung it out over her back. She was forced to bite a rag to keep from screaming. As the pain subsided, Kate took her torn dress off her shoulders and left it hanging by her waist. She wrapped strip after strip of fabric around her torso as a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding. When she was finished, she tied off the ends and put her dress back on. After realizing that she still wasn’t wearing underwear, Kate took the leftover strips of fabric and fashioned a crude thong out of 2 strips. “At least it’s better than nothing” she muttered. She sat back against the stone wall, flinching from the shooting pain from her back. Her predicament reminded Kate of a play she had once seen, Les Miserables. Set in France during the French revolution, Kate could now   
relate to the suffering and torment of the poor and prisoners. Having nothing else to do, she began to sing

There was a time when men were kind  
And their voices were soft  
And their world inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the word was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time, and it all went wrong  
I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high, and life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
When I was young and unafraid  
Some dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung no wine untasted.  
But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hopes apart  
As they turn your dreams to sha-

“HEY! Knock it off!” bellowed a guard. Kate slowly stood up, walked over to the door and made eye contact with him through the door.

He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with unless wonder  
He took my childhood in a stride but he was gone wh-

“SHUT UP!” shouted the guard. He strode over to her door. “Do you want to see what happens when I get angry?” He taunted. Kate figured no matter what she did now did not effect how her fate played out, so she simply picked off where she left off

-autumn came  
and still I dream he’ll come to me  
that we will live the years together  
but there are dreams that cannot be  
and there are storms we cannot weather-

As Kate sang this, the guard flinging open the door and a searing pain in her leg cut her off. As her legs gave way, the guard shut the door, laughing. As he walked away, she finished the song.

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I’m living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now, life has killed the dream  
I dreamed

 

Kate sat in silence for a few moments, but was jerked from her trance by the pain in her thigh. And ugly gunshot wound greeted her. Worse yet, there was no exit would, meaning that the bullet was still in her and needed to be removed as soon as possible. Kate crawled over to the blankets and ripped off yet another strip, fashioning a crude tourniquet. She looked for something resembling a knife, and found a long sliver of stone that appeared ready to break away from the wall due to years of use. Kate crawled up to the wall, grasped the sliver, and with her good leg, pushed off the wall as hard as she could. The splinter separated from the wall, but the force sent Kate sliding backwards, sending a shooting pain through her leg. She crawled back over to her nest, and inspected the wound again. It appeared to have entered at a downward angle, which means it missed the artery. Good news. Bad news: It was in there deep. Kate groaned, and decided to wait to extract it, on the off chance she would be fed. Having worked in the kitchens, she knew that everyone, even prisoners, drank ale for their nighttime meal. Granted that the prisoners’ food was old and room temperature, the ale still had alcohol in it, which would help to sterilize her crude knife. She sat back and slipped into a light sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki still couldn’t get that slave out of his mind. “Snap out of it,” he told himself. He had been with women before, but this one was different. She was uniquely beautiful, with long wavy blonde hair, a sculpted face, tall, slim body, and a lean, muscular frame. She carried herself with poise and self-respect, things hard to find nowadays. “Eh, I’ll sleep on it,” he told himself, as he drifted off to sleep.  
~*~  
The rattling of a metal tray on the floor woke Kate. The unseen figure then shut the door, and she could hear the footsteps receding. She crawled over to the door, wincing each time her injured leg was bumped. Her back seemed numb, which was good, considering the task set in front of her. As Kate inspected the tray, her suspicions were proven true. She had gotten an old slice of bread, a carrot, and some form of meat that she deemed edible, but barely. There was also a mug of older, warm ale. She tasted it to make sure it was the real thing. Warm, slightly sour, but had the bitter aftertaste of the ethyl alcohol she was in need of. Celebrating, Kate retrieved the makeshift knife and set it in the ale. She then ate what she could stomach, finishing with the water that was already in her cell. Feeling a bit better, she untied the bandage on her leg, retying it into the tourniquet. Kate winced at each move, and was greeted with an ugly would about the size of a nickel, with an ugly reddish white rim. Yep, that bullet needed to come out. After fishing the knife out of the ale, Kate then poured most of the remaining ale onto the wound. Smothering her screams in her fist, she set the glass aside, and got another strip of cloth to bite on. With the cloth in her mouth, she picked up the now-sterile sliver of rock and entered the wound. This pain was near unbearable. It felt as though all the nerves in her leg were being ripped apart. Silently sobbing, her makeshift knife hit metal. Kate slowly slid it underneath the buried bullet, and slowly began to extract it. As she saw the misshapen metal emerge, she collapsed on her side. After wiping the tears off her face, she reached for the remaining ale and sterilized the wound. This time, after was she just endured, the pain wasn’t as bad.   
Since Kate didn’t have any sutures, she took the last strip of cloth and the now-dry washcloth, ripped it in half, and tied it tightly around the wound, trying to keep pressure applied. Gasping, she sat back. Her leg was covered in dried blood, so she wet the last piece of fabric and scrubbed furiously, trying to remove the crimson fluid. Soon, the entire floor around her was wet. Finally finished, Kate collapsed against the wall and fell into a fitful sleep.   
~*~  
Loki could not get the mortal out of his mind. It didn’t help that he hadn’t seen her around the castle for days, causing his mind to run wild. He kept expecting to see her around the corner, or catch a glimpse of her in the kitchen. Nothing. She was nowhere to be seen. He took it upon himself to go to Eileen and ask. Having found her cleaning the storage room, Loki confronted her with the pretext of asking for a guard. “Last I saw her, she was being dragged somewhere by a couple guards,” Eileen replied. “On whose order?” questioned Loki. “Hawkir.”  
Loki felt dread spread through his body. Hawkir had the reputation of being unnecessarily cruel to people for the slightest infraction. Knowing he needed to find her, he set off to the only place he knew Hawkir would have taken her: the dungeon.  
~*~  
Kate was unsure if it was night or day. Each day, the guards came for her with a fresh whip. She got into the habit of removing the bandages on her back and hiding them in her cell after the first time. Hawkir had discovered her wounds covered, and had made sure that the lash tasted her back twice as much. He seemed determined to break her. Kate realized that she would not escape alive, so during the tortures, she began to sing, which distracted her, but earned even more lashes. She didn’t care. Her back became numb, and she hoped she would die soon from blood loss. She sang any song that came to her mind. Les Miserables, Phantom of the Opera, old tunes, new songs, even a few from the Disney movies she had grown up with.   
On the 12th day, Kate was dragged half awake from her cell to begin the day. As usual she was shackled to the post, standing on the bloodstained floor. By now, her dress was all but ruined, with only the front of the bodice and a bit of the skirt untouched. As the strokes hit her, she began to sing

Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing the song of angry men  
It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again  
When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes  
Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me  
Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see  
Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free  
Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men  
It is the music of a people who  
Will not be slaves again  
When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes  
Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance?  
Some will fall and some will live, will you stand up and take your chance  
The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing the song of angry men  
It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again  
When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes.

The lashes on her back intensified, causing Kate to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She continued on.

From the day we arrive on the planet,  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There’s more to be seen, than can ever be seen  
More to do, than can ever be done  
There’s far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky,   
Keeps great and small, on the endless round  
It’s the circle of life  
It’s the wheel of fortune  
It’s the leap of faith  
It’s the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life  
Of li-

She was abruptly cut off by the sound of the door slamming and a loud voice yelling, ‘WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” Kate painfully lowered her shoulder so her head could turn to face the sound. What she saw caused her to get even angrier. Loki.  
~*~  
Loki was furious. He knew that Hawkir had a short temper, but he never imagined he would drag a girl to the dungeons because she refused to perform the act on him. As he strode down the hall toward the metal doors of the dungeon, he heard something that stopped him in his tracks. Singing. A voice in pain was singing. Loki froze, soaking in the sound. It was the best voice he had ever hear, but it had the slight tremor every few seconds as heard a lash fall. There was only one meaning: the person singing was being tortured, and he had a feeling whom it may be. He began running at the doors and burst through them, freezing momentarily as he took in the sight before him. The girl was cuffed to a post; her back a crimson slate, singing as each lash fell. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” Loki roared. He saw the girl turn her face towards him, and caught both relief and malice in her eye. Hawkir laughed. “She is being punished for disobeying, like she should.”   
“And who gave you the right to torture someone for having self respect?” Loki spat back at Hawkir. He ripped the keys from the guards grasp and quickly undid the woman’s shackles. She briefly sagged, but slowly straightened, raising her chin even though her blood was flowing down her body. Loki could not understand how a mere mortal could have such willpower to overcome this level of abuse. Knowing he must remove her from this situation, he quickly gathered her in his arms, despite her protests, which grew weaker and weaker. Ignoring the warm blood soaking through his armor, Loki strode out of the dungeons, intent on bringing her to safety.


End file.
